This study will focus on the behavior and neurochemical changes of cocaine users during and after a smoked cocaine binge. We will examine prolactin release following administration of the dopamine agonist bromocriptine in abstinent male and female concaine users 2,8, and 14 days after a cocaine binge. We hypothesize that decreases in prolactin will be smaller when bromocriptine is administered shortly following a binge.